What if?
by Pretty-Little-Liaar
Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER. - What i think should happen after Aria and Ezra Break up - What if they could stay together even though Ezra is now Arias teacher. What if they could go back to where it all began and have there secret meetings at his apartment with vegan take out and black and white movies.. RATED T FOR FUTRE
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE!  
This is what I think should happen now, even though I know it wont :(**

**If enough people like it ill keep going with it. I know its really short but its 1245am here and I have school tomorrow and should really be asleep but I thought of this idea and I didnt want to forget it. So yeah if enough people like it ill keep going.**

* * *

**Arias POV**

I feel Ezra grab my arm and twirl me around and we passionately kissed, knowing this would be our last kiss I took it for all its worth. Once we finished I looked into his eyes and said goodbye. As I slowly turned away and started to make my way down the stairs I couldn't help but think this exact scenario happened in the church at Ali's funeral but the difference now is that this time its over for good. As I make my way to my locker to get my stuff for first period I see Spencer, Emily and Hanna. Straight away they can all see that I'm upset so they walk towards me with worried looks on their face. All three of them knew I was upset over Ezra but none of them knew what to say. Spencer was the first one to speak.

"Whats wrong Aria, what happened"

As I tried to explain what happen I burst into tears, every time I tried to speak I cried more and more. The girls knew this wasn't something for the whole school to see so they took me into the bathroom, once in there I broke down even more. I slowly started to explain to the girls what had just happened, that me and ezra were over for good but every time I tried I just cried more and more. All three of the girls pulled me into a tight hug and kept reassuring me that everything is going to be okay.

Once I finally got myself to stop crying I looked in the mirror and started to laugh cause of all the black mascara running down my face, lucky for me hanna always has a makeup bag the size of my whole make up kit, with her at all times.

After I reapplied my mascara I turned to the girls and we headed out to the hallway. Once we reached my locker I looked at my schedule and it said I had english first up. Thank god for that, english was always my favourite subject, something I actually understood. Once I got all my equipment the girls and I all headed to class and sat down in our usual seats. Everyone had small conversations between themselves until the teacher arrived. Once the teacher arrived everyone went quiet.

* * *

I didn't even realise the teacher had arrived till I looked up and saw the whole classes eyes staring at me like I had a "LOOK AT ME SIGN" in the middle of my fore head. All of a sudden I realised why. I see my boyfriend. Well ex as of 5 minutes standing at the front introducing himself. We share a quick look at each other but then both look away straight away.

Out of all classes in the school why did he have to get my class to teach! And out of all days! I suddenly feel myself about to cry again, just seeing him makes all my feelings come rushing back and makes me want to take back everything I said earlier, even though I know I cant.

I suddenly feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and see Hanna looking at me as if to say look at what I just texted you

_**Hanna: Do you wanna get outta here? We can go get our nails done :) **_

At first I smile to myself and seriously consider pretending that I'm sick and had to go home, but as if ezra would fall for that anyway. I looked at hanna and shook my head and just kept reading the book on my desk.

Once Ezra had assigned the work for the lesson everyone was silent and had their heads down working, including me. All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate again, I look around and see all the girls were doing their work so I look down to see who its from. There was no name just a number. But once I read the number I knew who it was straight away.

_**Im so sorry, I didn't know I was assigned this class till after I spoke to you. Please come over tonight, one last time, we cant just leave things like this Aria, plus theres still some of your things at my place that I think you would want back. - E**_

Even though I deleted his number from my phone, for some reason I thought that would make me feel better, I still could remember his number off by heart. I looked up to see Ezra sitting behind his desk, with a book on his lap, obviously hiding his phone, and his eyes staring right into mine as if saying reply to my message. I looked down and re-read the message 20 times still not knowing what to do. After thinking about it for a good 10 minutes I remembered that my absolute favourite jacket that I got only a couple weeks ago was still there so I basically had to go.

_**Okay ill come, just to get my things though, Ezra you know I love you but we cant be together and the way we ended it has to be how it ends, ill come over around 7 – Aria**_

As the bell went for next class I grabbed my books and got out that class quick smart not wanting to see him at all.

The rest of the day went past supringly really fast, even though I would of preferred it to go by slower since I was dreading going to Ezras cause I knew as soon as I saw him all my feelings would come rushing back.

* * *

After I ate dinner with my Dad and brother I lied and said I was going to spencer's to pick up a book. I had already told my dad me and ezra split up and if I told him I was going there he'd think we were getting back together and he made it very clear that if Ezra was back teaching at Rosewood I was not to see him.

Once I arrived to Ezra's I felt as if it was like any other time id gone there, but then I had to remind myself that this wasn't like any other time at all. This time I was going to get my stuff and leaving. For good.

As I made my way to the door I at first hesitated to knock knowing that as soon as I got in their all my feelings would come rushing back and I would have to force myself to stop. I finally knocked and within seconds The door swung open with ezra standing there with the big cheesy smile on his face that I loved so much.

All of a sudden I realised that these feelings were going to be a lot more harder to stop then excepted.

**So I hoped you liked it so far. Like I said its my first fan fic so please, dont judge.  
So yeah if enough people like it ill keep going and promise that the chapter after this will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! IF ITS GOOD TELL ME AND ILL GO ON. IF ITS BAD TELL ME AND WHY SO I CAN IMPROVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry this is so late! After I wrote this I went away for a week then I was back at school and I have exams coming up so I have been studying like crazy!**

**I couldn't believe the amount of reviews this got, it was only like 11 or 12 I think but still for me I thought that was amazing on my first story. **

**So enjoy Chapter 2 of What if? ….. **

Arias POV

_The door swung open with ezra standing there with the big cheesy smile on his face that I loved so much._

_All of a sudden I realised that these feelings were going to be a lot more harder to stop then excepted. _

The minute I saw that big smile my heart melted. All the emotions I once, still do, feel kept flooding back. Why did he always do this to me!

"Hey! Im glad you made it" he said without that grin disappearing one bit.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the apartment I would you to call my second home, even though I was only here a couple days ago, it felt like ages since I had been there.

"Ezra I'm here to get my stuff and thats it, no funny stuff"

"I know, but this apartment feels so empty without you in it."

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes once again and stood awkwardly next to the couch, it was so weird being here knowing it could be the last time I would ever be here, even though I didn't want to.

As I turned around to look at the apartment I saw a very familiar brown paper bag sitting on the table with the name "Rose of Sharon" on it with 2 dvds of my all time favourite black and white films. He knew me to well, he knew this would draw me back in.

"Want something to eat I just ordered chinese, oh and I picked these up wanna watch one?"

"First of all I already ate, and second of all, Ezra you know I love you so much but you have to understand its over, I would do absolutely anything to be with you but its to hard and to many people could end up getting hurt, I just really need to get my stuff and go"

He slowly nodded and made his way across the room to me.

"Aria, I understand completely, even though im in denial and really dont want this to happen I understand your reasons, but we cant just leave our relationship like that and not have one last night together, a night we can enjoy and actually live like its our last"

I thought about it for a minute, I guess he was right, the nights where we stayed in with chinese and movies were always my favourite. So I took a deep breath and took a step closer to him.

"okay, I guess we do owe it to ourselves just to have one last night together with no interruptions"

After eating our favourite meal together I turned on my favourite movie and we sat on the couch, at first I was confused, do I sit at a different end to him or do I sit cuddled up next to him as usual? I chose the safe side and leaned to wards the opposite side of Ezra.

" What are you doing you idiot, come sit with me"

As much as I wanted to I knew if I got to close to him I would not be able to help myself

"Ezra I want to, but If we get to close I wont be able to help myself"

"I promise no funny business okay, just hurry up and come sit with me"

With that I cuddled up into him in my usual spot and we watch the movie.

After the 2nd movie had finished I realised it was nearly 11:30 SHIT, dads going to kill me. I turned to ezra,

"I have to go im sorry my dads going to kill me"

I got up, grabbed my coat and started to head near that door, but then I felt the all too familiar grab of my arm and turn to a very passionate kiss.

"Aria, stay."

"Ezra, I cant, we're not together anymore"

"Please Aria, this is our last night we will spend together, I dont want any funny business, just you in my arms as I fall asleep, is that so much of a man to ask his soon to be ex girlfriend?"

Once again I found myself rolling my eyes, "Okay, but no funny stuff, let me just call my dad and spencer so she can cover for me be right back"

I went out to the hall to call spencer to cover for me, which I never usually did but I would have to explain to spencer what happened and I dont know that felt weird to do in front of spencer.

I dialled spencer's number and then after a few rings I heard a very tired spencer answer the phone  
"Hey Spence, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Shit no, thankgod you woke me up, I have so much homework to get through and I must of fell asleep, whats up?"

"Sooo... would you be able to cover for me tonight"

"Sure but Aria why am I covering for you, where are you?"

I knew spencer would judge me if I told her what happened, I mean I love this girl to death but she was never one not to speak her mind. "Ezra's, ill explain everything tomorrow, your the best, love you"

I hung up before she could reply, I wasn't really up for a spencer hastings lecture, they could last for hours.

Next to call was my dad it was pretty late but he most likely still be awake grading papers or something.

"Hey dad"

"Hey, I was just about to call you, its nearly 12 am where are you?"

"Sorry I know im still at spencers, I dropped over this book and then she started to help me with my english final, I might just crash here tonight is that cool with you?

" Of course sweetie, id much prefer that then you driving at this time of night, Ill talk to you tomorrow, love you"

"Love you to dad"

As much as I love my dad and he thinks nothing gets past him, he may be the easiest man on earth to lie to, he's pretty gullible.

As I made my way back inside I saw ezra was in the bathroom and had left out my favourite t-shirt of his to wear to bed, well he thinks thats my favourite, which it is, but my absolute favourite is in my room in my draw from when I stole it a couple months ago.

I walked over and picked up the T-shirt as ezra walked out of the bathroom in nothing but boxers. All I could think to myself was damn, im defiantly going to miss those perfectly toned muscles of his. Once again I was faced with another awkward decision, should I get changed out here next to the bed where I always did? Or do I go to the bathroom, I mean ezra's seen me naked 1000 times before but this time it was different. I came to a decision and thought he's not going to see this ever again so I may aswell let him enjoy while it last.

After I was changed I turned off all the lights and hopped in to bed with Ezra who was reading a book. I laid down and almost instantly felt his strong arms pull me close to him. This place now was my happy place, I didn't care that this would be the last time wed be together, I didn't care that this was so wrong and he is now my teacher again, all I cared was that this moment, right now felt perfect.

Once I had almost fell asleep I felt ezra whisper something very softly in my ear

" No matter what, I will always love you Aria Montgomery, you will always be the love of my life and no matter how hard someone trys they will never replace you"

All of a sudden I felt an almighty urge that I had to be with ezra that second, not just here with him holding me, I needed to be with him, one last time. I rolled over and started to kiss him passionately and start to give him the idea that this is what I wanted. In the middle of our kisses ezra held my face and asked me if I was sure. I softly just nodded and whispered

"I love you ezra, from now until forever"

The rest of the night was filled with us just being together for the last time.

**I cant really tell what I think of this chapter, whether I like it or hate it? What do you guys think, please give me feedback so I know how you like it! Im not sure how long this story will last if I get good enough reviews it could last for ages but if not who knows. I promise you all I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon because I start school holidays on friday so im sure ill find time, but in saying that I have exams so I have to study, so as soon as I have a spare minute ill continue :) **


End file.
